Unexpected Love
by Miya Miyuki
Summary: Cantik, lemah lembut, putri seorang konglomerat. Apalagi yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata di hidupnya yang sempurna itu? Ah ya, cinta! Special for The Amethyst Hime.


_**Unexpected Love**_

_Pairing_ : **Gaara .S. x Hinata .H**.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Rated :__** T**_

_Genre : __**Romance & Friendship**_

_Warning : __**AU, OOC, OC, Typo.**_

-oOo-

_Dedicated to __**The Amethyst Hime**__._

-oOo-

Malam yang indah di awal-awal bulan Januari ini dihabiskan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata untuk berkutat dengan buku-buku milik muridnya. Membosankan memang, namun itulah yang sedang di lakukan gadis cantik dari clan Hyuuga itu. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum lembut ketika membuka sebuah buku milik muridnya yang bernama em… Tunggu sebentar, Miyu intip dulu… Hmm… Okelah, mari lanjut ke cerita. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum lembut ketika membuka sebuah buku milik muridnya yang bernama Uchiha Aiko, muridnya yang satu ini memang agak sedikit berbeda dengan muridnya yang lain. Mengapa? Karena disaat dimana semua anak kecil lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain mobil-mobilan ataupun bermain boneka, maka muridnya yang satu ini lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku-buku yang **seharusnya** belum bisa dipahami oleh seorang anak TK sepertinya. Dulu, pernah sekali Hinata bertanya pada Aiko mengapa dia tidak ikut bermain bersama teman-temannya dan lebih memilih untuk membaca buku setebal 3 sentimeter itu? Dan apa kau tahu apa jawaban yang diterima Hinata sebagai balasannya?

Anak kecil berwajah imut itu hanya menatap Hinata sekilas kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya. Ya, pertanyaan Hinata dianggap angin lalu oleh anak kecil itu, Hinata yang merasa 'dikacangin' lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan sang anak setelah mengacak-acak rambut hitam milik Aiko, yang dihadiahi oleh Aiko sebuah tatapan dingin.

Terkadang Hinata bingung sendiri melihat tingkah pola anak dari sahabatnya itu, dia sempat berpikir apakah Aiko mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari buku yang sedang dibacanya itu? Awalnya Hinata sempat meragu, namun begitu dia mengingat bahwa kemampuan Aiko jauh di atas rata-rata anak seusianya, membuat perasaan ragu Hinata menghilang dalam sekejap dan digantikan oleh decakan kagum dari wanita bersurai indigo itu.

Ya, kau benar, Hinata adalah seorang guru TK yang cantik, lemah lembut, baik hati, tidak sombong, disayang oleh murid dan keluarganya, dan rajin menabung. Hehe, oke, Miyu mengaku kalau Miyu memang terlalu lebay untuk mendiskripsikan sosok Hinata, tapi yang pasti adalah Hinata itu sesosok gadis yang begitu disegani oleh semua orang karena sifat rendah hatinya. Tapi dalam hidup seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang kurang hanyalah satu… kekasih. Ada yang berminat? Ya, gadis cantik nan imut itu sampai sekarang masih belum memiliki seorang kekasih diumurnya yang sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk bereproduksi, eh, maksud Miyu, berumah tangga. Hey, kau, iya benar kamu. Tadi kamu bilang, 'ha, perawan tua'. Iya kan? Hah, apa? Mau mengelak? Tidak? Minta maaf?

Okelah, permintaan maaf diterima.

Teman, bukannya Hinata itu perawan tua atau dalam bahasa kasarnya, nggak laku. Siapa bilang Hinata nggak laku? Dia sudah sering kok dilamar oleh banyak pria, namun semuanya berakhir sama, **ditolak.**

Dulu sekali, pernah, sang Tou-san bahkan sempat berpikir jika Hinata telah mengalami kelainan seksual dan berniat membawa putrinya yang 'unyu-unyu' itu ke psikiater jika saja saudara kembarnya, Hizashi, yang juga paman Hinata, tidak melemparnya dengan mangkuk plastik ketika mereka sedang asyik mengupas mangga di teras depan rumah sambil berkata, "Sebaiknya kau yang memeriksakan dirimu ke psikiater karena berfikir putrimu yang 'unyu-unyu' itu telah mengalami kelainan padahal sendirinya kau yang gila." ( **Miyu** : _Cut, cut, cut_. Ini kenapa Hizashi-_jiisan_ tahu kata 'unyu-unyu' sih? **Hizashi** : Mana gue tahu. Bukannya elo yang ngajarin gue ngomong gitu? **Miyu** : =.=a. okelah, back to the story. )

Dan sejak saat itu, Hiashi bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi berniat membawa Hinata ke psikiater dan lebih tergoda untuk membawa saudara kembarnya itu ke tukang jagal. Nah loh, okelah, mari kita tinggalkan Hiashi beserta pikiran-pikiran konyolnya dan pergi menjenguk pemeran utama kita. Yaps, Hyuuga Hinata.

-xXx-

"Aiko … dia benar-benar anak yang pintar. Sasuke-_kun_ telah berhasil mendidik Ai-_chan_ dengan sangat baik." Gumam Hinata pelan. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu tersenyum lembut menatap foto seorang anak kecil berambut hitam kebiruan dan bermata coklat yang sedang memasang ekspresi dingin di depan sebuah buku yang kini tengah dipegangnya. Nama Uchiha Aiko tertulis di bawah foto anak berwajah imut itu.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau belum tidur?" Sebuah suara baritone mendadak menghancurkan semua lamunan Hinata, gadis cantik itu berdiri dari kursi tempat dia meletakkan pantatnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan segera membukakan pintu kamarnya yang berwarna _soft purple _itu.

"A-aku be-belum tidur k-kok, Neji-_nii_. A-ada a-apa ya?" Tanya Hinata pada seorang lelaki yang dia panggil dengan nama Neji, sepupunya.

"Mmh ... Bisa kita bicara di dalam? Tidak enak rasanya berbicara di depan pintu seperti ini." Ujar Neji. Hinata hanya mengangguk kemudian mempersilahkan sang sepupu untuk memasuki area teritorialnya, wilayah pribadinya.

"Begini ... a-aku butuh bantuanmu, Nata-_chan_..." Kata Neji membuka percakapan di malam yang sepi itu. Mata lavender milik Hinata mengerjap memandang Neji dengan bingung. Kepalanya sedikit meneleng ke kanan. Ya, si heiress tengah memasang wajah 'unyu-unyu'nya. Jika saja sekarang Hinata sedang berdiri dan memasang wajahnya yang seperti ini di perempatan jalan dekat rumahnya, pasti Hinata sudah dikeroyok oleh cowok-cowok yang biasanya nongkrong disana. Karena tampang malaikat Hinta yang sekarang tengah memasang wajahnya yang 'unyu-unyu' ini pasti sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Ba-bantuan a-apa Ne-neji-_nii_?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Neji menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mata memohon, membuat Hinata semakin bertambah bingung karena sepupunya ini selalu mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan, bahkan sebelum Neji memintanya.

"Ada temanku yang mau pindah ke Konoha. Tepatnya besok. Dia seorang … gadis, dan sampai saat ini, dia masih belum mampu mencari _apartment_ yang agak … murah. Karena itu aku berpikir untuk membiarkan gadis itu tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu.

"Ta-tapi Ne-neji-_nii_, seingatku, ka-kamar di ru-rumah i-ini sudah penuh, la-lalu ga-gadis itu a-akan tidur di-dimana?" Tanya Hinata. Neji menghela nafas lelah mendengar penuturan Hinata, entah mengapa rasanya otak sepupunya ini agak sedikit … lemot. Dan itu jarang terjadi.

"Karena itu, aku mohon padamu agar kau bersedia untuk berbagi kamar dengannya, sebentarrr saja. Dia gadis yang baik kok, tidak akan menyusahkan." Karena pada dasarnya Hinata adalah gadis baik hati dan penurut, maka dia meng-iyakan saja permintaan sepupunya itu. Sesaat setelah itu, Neji segera berdiri dan berterima kasih pada sepupunya itu, dan dengan secepat kilat, Neji pun menghilang dari kamar Hinata. Sang pemilik kamar? Hanya diam dengan wajah polosnya dan segera berbalik menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengenakan piamanya dan… selamat tidur…

-xXx-

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 ketika Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk kimononya, tentu saja. Jauhkan piktor kalian yang menginginkan melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang karena kalian pasti akan dicincang oleh Hiashi jika berani melihat tubuh putrinya itu.

Bait-bait lagu _I Will Be_ yang dipopulerkan oleh Avril Lavigne, terdengar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata masih menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya itu seraya mencari baju yang dikiranya 'pas' untuk digunakannya ke bandara. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menjemput 'teman' Neji-_nii_ nya itu. Jemari lentik Hinata dengan lincah memilih pakaian mana yang di kiranya sopan dan nyaman baginya. Begitu pula dengan kedua bola mata pucatnya. Bola mata sewarna lavender itu dengan cepat meneliti baju-baju yang ada di dalam lemari pakaian sang heiress, hingga tangannya menarik keluar sebuah _mini dress _berwarna biru muda yang sudah agak memudar. Mata Hinata berbinar-binar ketika menatap _dress_ yang kini ada di genggamannya. _Dress_ itu memang bukan _dress_ mahal, tapi _dress _itu menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan antara Hinata dengan _Kaa-san_-nya.

"Masih muat tidak ya?" Hinata menatap gaun di depannya dengan pandangan menilai, tak lama setelah itu, gadis cantik itu segera menanggalkan handuknya dan memakai _dress_ yang kini melekat dengan indah di tubuhnya. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, gaun itu berwarna biru muda, bagian atas serta bagian bawah dada pakaian itu memiliki kerut hingga ke bagian belakang. Sebuah pita kecil tersemat di tengah-tengah dada Hinata. Panjang _dress_ itu hanya sampai 5 sentimeter di atas lutut. Cukup pendek bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Gaun itu hanya mengandalkan seutas tali yang melingkari leher Hinata agar gaun itu tidak melorot dari tubuh si pemakai. Oleh karena itu, Hinata mengenakan sebuah _cardigan_ berwarna putih lembut untuk melapisi tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu kedinginan dan mengurangi resiko jika _dress _itu akan melorot.

Setelah merapikan _cardigan_ dan _dress_-nya, Hinata segera beranjak menuju ke meja rias. Gadis itu menyisir jutaan helai rambut indigonya dengan perlahan, seolah menikmati saat-saat dimana benda itu menyentuh rambutnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Hinata segera menguncir setengah bagian rambutnya kemudian mengepangnya rendah.

Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap pantulan dirinya dari kaca yang tingginya bahkan melebihi dirinya. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya, dan gadis itupun segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah menyambar sebuah tas tangan berwarna –lagi-lagi- _soft blue_.

-xXx-

"_Ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_…" Sapa sang _Tou-san_ ketika Hinata baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruang makan. Dan kedatangan Hinatalah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang agar mereka bisa dengan segera menyantap sarapan mereka dan pergi keluar rumah untuk melakukan keperluan mereka masing-masing.

"A-ah, _O-ohayou mi-minna-san_…" Hinata membungkukkan badannya 90°, ber-ojigi. Sesaat setelah Hinata menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu bisa melihat jika pipi Hinata memerah, menambah kecantikan paras Hinata yang memang sudah cantik. Hinata segera menarik sebuah kursi di sebelah kanan Hiashi sebelum berkata, "_Gomen, Hime_ terlambat." Suara Hinata yang bagaikan lonceng itu menembus setiap gendang telinga yang ada di tempat itu, membuat para Hyuuga yang nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum menjadi tersenyum ketika mendengar suara kapas milik Hinata, walaupun hanya sebuah senyuman tipis, tapi bagi Hinata itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tidak apa Hinata-_hime_, kau hanya telat 25 menit kok." Ujar Hizashi yang membuat para Hyuuga –termasuk Hinata dan Neji-_ sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

'25 menit itu hanya? Dasar orang _sedeng_' Batin para Hyuuga –kecuali Hinata dan Neji- dalam hati. Mendengar penuturan Hizashi yang polos, atau memang sengaja di polos-polosin, membuat Hinata jadi tidak enak hati dan kembali meminta maaf karena telah membuat yang lain menunggu selama itu. Yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman yang ditujukan untuk Hinata, dan sebuah deathglare untuk Hizashi karena membuat '_Hime_' mereka merasa bersalah. Hizashi hanya tersenyum canggung ketika merasakan hawa mencekam di sekitarnya.

_**-Unexpected Love-**_

"Kau mau pergi Hinata-_chan_? Rapi sekali." Ucap sekaligus tanya Hiashi. Wajar jika dia bertanya seperti itu. Karena, Hinata, putrinya yang 'unyu-unyu' ini jarang mau keluar _mansion_ jika tidak ada urusan ataupun untuk pergi bekerja, atau kasarannya sih, Hinata itu nggak doyan kelayapan seperti yang dilakukan oleh anak cewek kebanyakan yang doyan banget kelayapan ke _mall_ buat beli pakaian-pakaian yang kini lagi _in_ di kalangan mereka, ataupun hanya melihat dan memegang-megang saja. Setidaknya kalau kelihatan teman mereka , mereka 'kan jadi terlihat seolah mereka anak gaul padahal sama sekali enggak!

Berbeda sekali dengan Hinata, gadis yang baru menginjak umur 25 tahun tepat di bulan kemarin itu lebih memilih untuk menabung uangnya demi masa depannya kelak. Benar-benar anak baik 'kan? Sebenarnya sih, Hinata itu juga suka untuk _shopping_, tapi tidak berlebihan sampai seharian menginap di _mall_. Gadis itu hanya ke mall jika memang keperluan itu benar-benar mendesak. Jadi wajarlah jika Hiashi penasaran kemanakah putrinya itu pergi, mengingat motto Hinata adalah : **"****Jangan keluarkan uang kecuali itu mendesak****.****"**

Pelit? Siapa perduli. Yang penting 'kan, dia akan punya uang banyak saat dimana dia membutuhkannya.

"I-iya, _To-tou-san_. A-aku mau pe-pergi bersama Neji-_nii_ ke ba-bandara." Balas Hinata sopan. Mendengar penuturan Hinata, Hiashi hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dan mempersilahkan putri sulungnya itu pergi tanpa khawatir. Untuk apa khawatir? Toh, ada si Neji, sepupu Hinata yang mengidap _sister complex_ akut itu *dijyuukenNeji*. Dan Hiashi yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika Neji pasti akan melindungi Hinata, apapun yang terjadi.

-xXx-

Pagi itu, seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang terlihat gelisah, hal itu terbukti dari cara gadis itu melihat jam tangan merah maroon yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang kecil. Sesekali gadis itu akan menghentakkan kaki-kaki mungilnya begitu melihat orang yang sedang di tunggu-tunggunya itu tak kunjung datang.

"_Tä zài nălĭ? Hĕn zhăng yīduàn shijiān!_ (Kemana dia? Lama sekali, red)" Ucap gadis itu sebal. Sudah cukup lama gadis keturunan China – Jepang ini menunggu orang yang sedang dicarinya di bandara itu. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya melihat jam tangan miliknya. Suatu kesalahan memang, seharusnya gadis itu tidak menggunakan jam atau benda sebangsanya yang bisa menunjukkan waktu kepadanya. Karena gadis itu benci menunggu terlalu lama.

"_Zăoshang hăo nŭshimen, duibùqĭ wŏ lái wănle._ (Selamat pagi nona, maaf saya terlambat, red)" Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Dia cukup yakin jika orang yang diajak bicara oleh orang itu adalah dirinya karena orang itu jelas-jelas berbicara menggunakan bahasa negara tempat tinggalnya dulu, China. Dan gadis itu juga yakin jika hanya dialah orang China yang ada di bandara itu. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum hangat begitu melihat siapakah yang berbicara padanya tadi. Orang yang selama 2 jam gadis itu tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

"_A… Neji! Zuìzhōng, nĭ láile. Wŏ rú yŭhóuchūnsŭn bān zài zhèlĭ děngzhe nĭ, ni zhìdào ma?_ (Ah, Neji! Akhirnya kamu datang juga. Aku sudah menjamur menunggumu disini, apa kau tahu?, red)" Balas gadis itu kesal. Gadis mungil itu meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya diatas pinggangnya yang juga mungil, mempertegas jika memang gadis itu sedang kesal.

Neji tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan temannya itu, "_A, duìbùqĭ, rú guŏ shì zhèyàng, jiēdào kă zhùle yīxià shāngwŭ. _(Ah, maaf kalau begitu, jalanan agak macet pagi ini, red)" Balas Neji santai. Gadis di depannya mendengus pelan. Sebuah tarikan di lengan kanannya membuat Neji harus menoleh dan menatap sepupunya yang_ moe_ itu.

"Neji-_nii_… ka-kalian i-itu bi-bicara apa? A-apa ini ga-gadis yang a-akan se-sekamar denganku? Ji-jika benar, a-aku ingin ber-berkenalan." Ujar Hinata lugu. Gadis imut itu memandang sosok gadis di depannya dengan berbinar-binar. Walaupun Hinata tidak tahu apa yang di maksud gadis itu. Tetapi tetap saja Hinata mengaguminya. Menurutnya gadis itu keren. Neji memandang adik sepupunya sebentar kemudian beralih menatap sosok gadis China di depannya.

"_Ó, shi Tenten, jièshào zhège biăo dì_. (Oh ya Tenten, perkenalkan ini sepupuku, red)" Neji menarik Hinata sedikit maju ke depan agar Hinata bisa mengenal gadis yang dia panggil Tenten itu dengan lebih leluasa. Tenten tersenyum manis, gadis China itu memandang Hinata dengan kagum. Kagum akan keanggunan yang dimiliki Hinata. Perlahan, Tenten mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Ō hāi, wŏ de míngzì bùzhihuŏ jiè shào _Tenten_. Nĭ de míngzì derén? Nĭ shi rúcĭ měili. _(Oh hai, perkenalkan namaku Shiranui Tenten. Nama kamu siapa? Kamu cantik sekali, red)" Gadis cantik itu memandang Hinata dengan mata berbinar seraya memegang kedua tangan Hinata yang sama mungilnya dengan tangan miliknya. Hinata melongo mendengarnya, tak ingin mengecewakan Tenten lebih lama, Hinata menolehkan mukanya ke arah Neji yang sedang menahan senyum ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Ne-neji-_nii,_ ga-gadis ini bi-bicara apa? A-aku tidak me-mengerti ba-bahasanya." Tanya Hinata polos. Neji tersenyum kemudian berbalik ke arah Tenten.

"Ten_, nĭ néng jiăng riyŭ? Wŏ di gēgē bùnéng shuō zhōngguó huà._ (Ten, bisa kau berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang (Indonesia,red)? Adikku tidak bisa bahasa China, red)" Kata Neji. Tenten memandang Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Tenten menjitak kepala Neji pelan. Dia kesal sekali kenapa Neji tidak bilang dari tadi jika adiknya tidak bisa bahasa China! Sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam dengan mulut membentuk 'o' saat melihat Neji dijitak oleh gadis di depannya.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang memandangnya sambil melongo. "_Watashi no namae _Shiranui Tenten_ desu. Watashi wa daigaku ni iru ma, kare no yūjin no _Neji_ desu. Saramu-ya wa shitte iru… Ā, no namae wa nani desu ka?_ (Namaku Shiranui Tenten. Aku temannya Neji sewaktu di universitas. Salam kenal ya… oh ya, siapa namamu?, red)" Tanya Tenten ramah. Gadis cantik berkebangsaan China itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Dengan senyum lembut dan tak kalah ramahnya, Hinata menjabat tangan gadis di depannya itu sambil berkata,

"_Watashi no namae _Hyuuga Hinata_ desu. Watashi no itoko_ Neji_-nii, o ai dekite,_ Tenten_-chan._ (Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku sepupu kak Neji, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Tenten, red)" Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa gugup dan tergagap.

Hal ini tentu membuat Neji senang. Sepupunya ini cenderung pemalu dan terlalu tertutup. Hinata juga selalu berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Dia malu. Neji tahu itu. Tapi tidak selamanya 'kan Hinata terus bersikap seperti itu. Dia harus berani, karena jika terus bersikap seperti ini, Hinata hanya menghambat masa depannya. Dan kini, Neji tak perlu khawatir lagi, karena sepertinya dengan kehadiran Tenten disini, Hinata bisa lebih leluasa untuk berkeluh kesah dengan Tenten.

Bagaimanapun, Hinata juga perempuan, jadi pasti dia akan lebih memilih untuk menceritakan masalahnya dengan seorang wanita. Dan setahu Neji, Tenten juga adalah tipikal gadis pendengar tapi juga bisa menjadi penengah yang baik. Dan Neji juga yakin kalau datangnya Tenten kali ini akan berdampak positif pada Hinata.

-xXx-

"Hinata-_chan_ …" Panggil Tenten lirih, gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya pada gadis Hyuuga yang kini tengah menyetir sendiri mobil Ferrari F430 miliknya.

Saat ini mereka berdua memang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga. Setelah sedikit 'keributan' di bandara tadi. Hinata, Neji, dan Tenten memutuskan untuk singgah terlebih dahulu ke suatu café yang berada tak jauh dari bandara.

-xXx-

Tiga jam lebih sudah mereka habiskan untuk bercengkrama di _café_ itu. Mungkin mereka akan singgah lebih lama lagi jika saja ponsel milik Neji tidak 'berteriak' untuk menyuruh Neji segera kembali ke perusahaan karena segunung –tidak, dua gunung tugas kini tengah menanti Neji di atas meja kerjanya.

Dengan berat hati, Neji-pun mengucapkan jika dia harus segera pergi jika tak mau sekertaris _pink_-nya itu kembali berteriak dan merusakkan gendang telinganya. Untunglah Hyuuga bersaudara itu membawa mobil sendiri-sendiri, jadi Hinata dan Tenten 'kan tidak perlu naik _taxi_ untuk pulang ke _mansion_ Hyuuga. Kata mereka itu hanya membuang uang!

Ckckck, tampaknya dalam waktu kurang dari sehari, kedua gadis itu sudah tampak kompak. Lihat saja motto mereka yang sama. Ck, benar-benar …

"Ada apa Tenten-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan. Gadis itu tampaknya sedang serius menyetir ketika Tenten memanggilnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja jika Tenten yang menyetir, tapi Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko jika mereka akan menabrak seseorang mengingat titah Neji yang tidak memperbolehkan gadis bersurai coklat itu menyetir. Selain itu, Tenten 'kan seorang tamu. Masa iya tamu harus menyetir? Tidak dong … tamu itu raja.

"Mmh … kau benar-benar mau berteman denganku, kan?" Ucap Tenten lirih. Hinata menolehkan wajahnya pada gadis China yang kini tengah meremas ujung _dress_ yang di kenakannya. Tak berani menatap mata amethyst milik Hinata. Ini sungguh aneh bagi Hinata, karena semenjak bertemu dengan Tenten di bandara. Gadis itu tak pernah menundukkan wajahnya, bahkan terkesan berani sekalipun dia sedang dipojokkan oleh Neji. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Tenten-_chan_?"

"Kau mau berteman denganku bukan karena harta dan status keluargaku, kan?" Uh, oke, Hinata mulai tak menyukai hal ini. Okelah, dia tahu kalau keluarga Shiranui adalah salah satu keluarga yang masuk dalam jajaran _five richest families in the world_. Peringkat ke-4, satu peringkat di atas Hyuuga. Tapi, ayolah, Hinata 'kan tidak seperti itu. Dia benar-benar tulus ingin berteman dengan Tenten tanpa memandang jika Tenten adalah seorang Shiranui.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Aku bahkan tak peduli jika kau adalah seorang Shiranui atau tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Aku tulus berteman denganmu." Seru Hinata datar, tapi gadis China di sebelahnya tahu jika ada nada tak suka dalam ucapan Hinata itu. Diam-diam Tenten mendesah senang karena menemukan satu lagi seorang teman yang benar-benar tulus berteman dengannya. Itu karena …

"_Gomen ne_, Hinata-_chan_… bukan maksudku untuk menyinggungmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, karena selama hidupku … aku tak pernah punya teman yang benar-benar tulus padaku. Seandainya ada pun, bisa di hitung dengan jari," Tenten mendengus pelan kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya –mmh, atau lebih tepat di bilang curhatannya.

"Sebagian besar dari mereka hanya mau uangku. Kasihan sekali bukan nasibku? Huh, mereka itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Hanya bersifat baik di depanku agar aku mau membelikan apapun yang mereka mau. Tapi di belakangku? Huh, mereka bahkan lebih menjijikkan di bandingkan sampah." Tenten mengakhiri curhatannya dengan berbagai emosi.

Hinata bisa memaklumi itu, karena dia 'pun juga bernasib sama seperti Tenten. Kadang dia berfikir jika menjadi orang kaya itu **tidak enak**. Teman-teman hanya akan mendekati mereka di karenakan mereka anggota keluarga dari _five richest families in the world_. Benar kata Tenten, teman yang hanya memandang materi itu lebih menjijikkan daripada sampah. Tapi tidak semuanya begitu 'kan? Ya, tentu saja. Hinata contohnya, dia 'kan berteman dengan ikhlas dan tak memandang materi yang bahkan tidak akan dibawa mati.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Tenten-_chan_… aku juga merasakannya. Mereka memuakkan bukan?" Balas Hinata dengan nada sebal. Tenten mengangguk dengan antusias dan merekapun tertawa keras sampai mereka melihat seorang pemuda yang menyebrangi jalan tanpa memperdulikan jika ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Mata kedua gadis cantik itu melebar sampai …

**ckiiittt…**

**BRUAGH!**

Dan selanjutnya yang terlihat adalah, banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di sekitar mereka, memastikan jika tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-TBC-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hai minna-san… perkenalkan, saya Miyu-chan, saya masih baru nih di pairing GaaHina, jadi saya minta bantuan dari senpai-senpai ya…**

**ini fanfic pertama saya dengan menggunakan pen name ini loh~ (saleswomenmode:ON)**

**Nah, ini fanfic saya buat special untuk ulang tahun sahabat saya The Amethyst Hime yang juga bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya Gaara-kun. Untuk Hime-chan… HBD, ya… aku doa'in semoga panjang umur, tambah pintar, dan aku doa'in semoga penyakit lama kamu yang mudah panikan itu agar segera menghilang... jangan panik dong, honey... hadapi dengan santai tapi serius -?- (Hime: iya kalau kamu, semuanya kamu buat santai aja... huh...) ahaha, maaf kalo fanficnya jelek… hehehe, kamu 'kan tau sendiri bagaimana imajinasiku… jadi maaf ya, kalau kamu kecewa…**

**Untuk Thi3x-chan... nih, udah kubilangkan... ff beginian mana bisa aku ikutin event... ancur banget *pundung.**

**Kalau ada typo, bilang aku ya… biar aku edit. Udah deh, aku nggak mau banyak bacot lagi… pokoknya aku minta ke kalian…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**NB : **kritik dan saran juga di terima. Nge-_flame_? Monggo, tapi harus _login_…

.

**Sign,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fuyu no MiyuHana**

**.**

**Perbatasan antara Sidoarjo dan Surabaya (hehe, enggak ding, saya di Sidoarjo kok.).**

**01-19-2012**

**04.34 WIB**


End file.
